MpregDaddy Klaine Drabbles
by colfercrisscraze29
Summary: Basically what the title says... If you want to read this please please pleeeease read the authors note in the first chapter, it is very important to the format of the story. Rated T just in case... Warnings vary according to chapter.. Main warning MPREG! PROMPTS ACCEPTED but NO SMUT... enjoy XD 3
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peoples! I bring forth the first drabble in this series. I will be accepting prompts for either Kurt or Blaine being pregnant, or if it's a daddy!klaine either can be the one who carried the child. The drabbles will alternate with who is/was pregnant (meaning since this one is Blaine, the next will be Kurt who is pregnant, because none of the events in this drabble will affect the others, unless it's a follow up) Oh, and I cannot write smut for my life (nor do I enjoy reading it if it's too graphic) so plz no smut prompts. Enjoy the drabble! Don't own anything. _

~oOo~

'Ow' Blaine thought as he rubbed his aching 9 month belly. He was trying his best to enjoy his boyfriend's NYADA audition, but his stupid Braxton Hicks had different plans. These felt different though, but he tried to brush the thought out of his mind.

_You've been saving those souvenirs_

_Faded photographs from our foolish years_

_We made plans but they're wearing thin_

_And they don't work out cuz I don't fit in_

'Don't you dare take this moment away from him.' Blaine thought as another pain hit him full force. Mr. Schue noticed him wincing and was starting to get worried. "Blaine, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Ya, just Braxton Hicks." Blaine answered once the pain rode itself out.

_I am nooooooooooot_

_The boy next dooooooooooor!_

Blaine cheered wildly as Kurt finished his song. He struggled to get to his feet to give Kurt the Standing O he deserved, his belly was too big and kept getting in the way. Schue and Finn helped Blaine up with sympathy in their eyes. Blaine shot them a sheepish smile.

"Thanks." He said while a blush rose on his cheeks.

Blaine continued cheering until Mme. Tipadoe sent him a dirty look shutting him up in a heartbeat. Halfway through Tipadoe's critics on Kurt's performance, Blaine's pain filled scream filled the auditorium as a puddle of water collected at his feet.

Everyone turned to Blaine with fear and confusion on their faces. Kurt almost fell off the stage once he saw Blaine clutch his stomach, pain filling his eyes. He was by Blaine's side not 2 seconds later.

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked panicked.

"The... ba..." Blaine gasped , cutting his thought short as another contraction hit. Kurt finally put two and two together when he saw the puddle at Blaine's feet.

"Finn, Blaine's in labor! Call an ambulance NOW!" Kurt screamed at his stepbrother. "Rach, call my parents, they'll let everyone else know from there."

Kurt was panicking himself almost to tears, but he had to stay strong for Blaine. "Baby, breathe. Remember how we practiced?" Kurt demonstrated and calmed a bit when Blaine started giggling. He knew this always made Blaine laugh, so his plan had worked out.

"Hahaha-Ah-h!" Blaine's laugh turned into a gasp of pain as another contraction rolled in.

"Kurt! They're not sending an ambulance! They don't send them for labor emergencies." Finn rushed as he too began to panic. Kurt swore under is his breath while Blaine's eyes, if even possible, got even wider in fear, as tears sprung into his eyes.

"K-urt. I'm sc-ared." Blaine whimpered, not even trying to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks, his voice catching in his throat. Kurt had to stop his own tears from falling. "I know baby, I know. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Kurt said as he kissed away Blaine's salty tears. Even he didn't believe his own words.

"Kurt, Blaine, let's go. I'll drive you to Lima Memorial." Schue said

"Thank you so much Mr. Schue."

5 minutes later, Blaine was settled in the car, his head resting in Kurt's lap, as the trio made the 20 minute drive to the hospital. Kurt had one hand tangled in Blaine's damp, un-gelled hair, the other rubbing Blaine's stomach soothingly. Every 5 minutes or so the skin on Blaine's stomach would tighten and his eyes squeezed shut as another contraction hit.

"K-urt," Blaine's voice cracked, "I-it hurt-s." Kurt's already broken heart cracked even more with every silent, agony filled tear Blaine shed.

"I know baby, we're almost there." Said Kurt.

"I can't do this! I'm not ready to be a daddy!" Blaine sobbed.

"Hey hey. Look at me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and locked eyes with him. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and don't you ever think otherwise. You are more than ready for this and you will be an amazing father."

The car made an abrupt stop and Schue ran out while Blaine smashed his lips with Kurt's. "Thank you." Blaine whispered. Then, Schue returned with a wheelchair for Blaine.

Kurt carefully helped Blaine sit up and get out the car. "I'm not sitting in that!" Blaine screeched noticing the wheelchair.

"Just let him walk next to it for now, once another contraction hits he'll want to get in." Kurt whispered to Schue once he noticed his confused face.

"You do know I can hear y-" Blaine snapped, then paused as contraction one million and two hit. "Someone help me get in that damn chair."

"Told you so." Kurt snickered. Blaine shot him a bitch-glare.

~oOo~

"Dad!" Kurt cried once he noticed Burt in the hospital waiting room. Burt opened his arms and Kurt ran into them, finally breaking down into hysterical sobs.

"Daddy, I' not ready! I'll be lucky if I'm even half the dad you are!"

"Kurt. Listen to me. You and Blaine will be amazing and you have us to support you. This kid will be loved to all ends of the earth because she will have the most amazing family." Burt then separated from the hug but kept his arms on Kurt's shoulders, lifted Kurt's chin, and looked him straight in the eye. "Now go in there, because Blaine needs you more than anything right now." Kurt nodded and swiped away what was left of his tears, then pulled back into the hug, rested his head on Burt's shoulder and whispered "I love you daddy." then turned around and went to Blaine. Before he went through the doors, he turned around and locked eyes with his dad one more time, then with new found confidence walked through the doors to his awaiting boyfriend.

'He's not a kid anymore, he's grown up.' Thought Burt as he sat back down in his seat next to Carole.

And that is the story of how Elizabeth Carole Hummel-Anderson was brought into this world.

~oOo~

_Hope you liked it! The next drabble, if finished, will be up when I get like 5 followers, to know people are interested, after that, I'll start writing prompts I've recieved. I am accepting them now though so feel free to leave a prompt xD and don't forget to review ;) See you soon! Also, feel free to check out my other story, A Hummelberry Adventure xD 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ppls :) Ya so I was in English nd was looking at those reaaaaally cheesy posters when I started writing this... yaaa... lol... Anyway... Only warning: some parts were so fluffy I got a toothache XD Enjoy :).. Don't own anything_

~oOo~

"Can anyone give me an example of an abstract noun?" The teacher asked, slightly annoyed that she is teaching7th grade material to an AP English class filled with Juniors and Seniors.

Blaine raised his hand, "Love." He answered, then gazed at the boy sitting next to him, who returned the gesture. When the teacher turned around, Kurt snuck in a quick peck to Blaine's cheek. "Good thing we're in the back." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt on the lips.

The final bell rang and Blaine helped Kurt to his feet. Kurt rested a hand on his 4 month tummy, invisible to others besides him and Blaine under his hoodie, as he stood. Seeing this brought an instant smile to Blaine's face. The boys then made their way to Glee club, their linked hands swinging between them. They smiled and giggled, happy as ever. That is until Kurt's face went green and he made a b-line for the bathroom, Blaine hot on his heels.

"Sh sh sh baby, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here." Blaine soothed, rubbing circles in Kurt's back as he whimpered and choked back sobs as his lunch revisited him. Kurt then fell back against Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and closing his eyes, all his energy drained. Blaine swept Kurt's sweaty bangs out of his eyes and placed a kiss to his forehead. The two just stayed like that for about 2 minutes, curled up in the corner of the bathroom stall, until Kurt got the strength to stand up.

"Want to get up?" Blaine asked sympathetically. Kurt shook his head, a stray tear rolling down his cheek slowly. Blaine swore he could feel his heart crack in half.

"Baby, help me up, please?" Kurt asked a minute or two later timidly, eyes still closed. Blaine did so, carefully getting up and leaning Kurt against the stall wall, then reached his hands down and pulled Kurt up. He placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, then lips, then finally lifted up his hoodie and placed a kiss to his unborn child.

"Baby?" Kurt asked tiredly, "Can we just go home and cuddle? Please?"

"Sure baby, I'll text Finn to tell Mr. Schue."

~oOo~

Burt came home to see Blaine's car in its usual spot in driveway. (Blaine had moved in with the Hummels after his parents kicked him out when they found out about the baby. Burt truly felt sorry for the boy. He's such a good kid who doesn't deserve parents like them.)

"Kurt? Blaine?" He called out. When he got no reply, he headed upstairs to find Kurt's door ajar (even though he's already pregnant, that doesn't mean the doors always open rule is void.) Burt peeked his head in, to find the boys asleep, hands linked around the life they created. Burt creeped into the room, placing a soft kiss on the foreheads of each of his sons.

~oOo~

_Don't forget to review or leave a prompt :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey peoples! Long time no see. Ik i'm sorry but i just havent found the time to write, and when i do, it's usually in class on paper and then i forget to type it up. Anyway, this drabble is a follow up to chapter 1, not the boy next door. If you remeber correctly, that chapter ended with Blaine going into labor, so ya, this is a follow up. Enjoy and lemme kno what u think :* Dnt own anything..._

~oOo~

Blaine sat in a hospital bed, his back against Kurt's chest. Both boys looked down with tears in their eyes and smiles grazing their lips at their newly born sleeping beauty, made from their love. She was resting in Blaine's arms, in which were encircled by Kurt's. Slowly, the new born reveals her eyes to the boys for the first time, causing both boys to gasp silently in unison.

"Kurt, she has your eyes." Blaine says in awe, emotion laced through his voice.

"Yeah, and your hair." Kurt giggled softly, stroking his thumbs against the baby's already full head of curls.

Kurt placed a kiss to his boyfriends own curls and whispered, "I'm so, so proud of you baby." Blaine tilted his head and locked eyes with Kurt, a stray tear sliding down his cheek. He then leaned in for one of the most passionate and love-filled kisses he and his beloved have ever shared. Blaine then had a flashback to the day they found out about their little miracle. Unbeknownst to him, Kurt had the same flashback.

~oOo~

_ Kurt closed his locker to see the kicked puppy look on his boyfriend, his eyes red and puffy from crying. _

_ "Oh, baby. Come here." Kurt cooed sympathetically, while rubbing Blaine's back in an attempt to soothe him, as Blaine lay his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, sniffling. "Still sick?" Kurt asked after placing a light kiss to Blaine's surprisingly un-gelled hair. He could feel Blaine nod slowly against his neck. Blaine then looked up and locked eyes with Kurt once more, Kurt's arms still around the shorter boys waist. _

_ "Kurt. It's been going on for almost 3 weeks now." He paused, Kurt bracing himself for what was coming next. "Kurt, I think... I think I'm... pr-"Blaine choked up at the word, tears welling up in his eyes. Kurt pulled him back into a comforting hug, Blaine back in the crook of Kurt's neck, letting his tears fall freely now._

_ "Sh, shhhh, baby it's ok. I'm here... I'm right here." Kurt comforted, tears stinging his own eyes at seeing Blaine so upset and distraught._

_ "Kurt... What if I am?" Blaine choked out, fear evident in his voice._

_ "Then I'm right here, and I always will be." Kurt promised, kissing Blaine's head again. "Now c'mon," Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together, as they made their way down the hall. Even though Kurt wasn't the biggest fan of PDA, his boyfriend needed him, and he frankly didn't give a damn about what other people thought, "let's go see the nurse. She knows you have the gene and she has pregnancy tests." Blaine obeyed, sniffling the whole way._

_ Upon seeing the boys enter, concerned filled the nurses eyes when she saw Blaine once again. "Blaine, sweetie, are you still sick?" Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand while staring at the floor, urging him to tell the nurse, who happened to Carole that day (she was a substitute nurse for the Lima school district) what he could not._

_ "Carole, we think Blaine's pregnant." Blaine choked back a sob at the word, squeezing his eyes shut._

_ "Boys, you should've used protection." Carole said, shaking her head disappointedly_

_ "We did!" Blaine screamed, sobbing, "And I was on the pill! I have no idea how it even happen!" and that's when the damn broke. Blaine started sobbing harder than he ever thought possible, wrapping himself up in Kurt's arms, bawling into his neck._

_ "Sh shhhhhh" Kurt soothed, rubbing circles in Blaine's back, letting him sob._

_ Once Blaine calmed down, the boys went into the private bathroom in the nurses office, and Blaine took three different pregnancy tests. The timer on Blaine's phone went off, and the boys untangled themselves and got up from their position in the corner of the bathroom, to look at the test._

_ "Kurt, can you look? Please?" Blaine pleaded._

_ "Of course." Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the cheek before going to check the three tests. When he saw them, he thought his heart stopped, but he didn't let his expressions show on his face, as to not worry Blaine._

_ "Well?" Blaine asked, coming closer._

_ "Blaine, they're all positive. We're pregnant." Kurt dropped the tests as Blaine launched himself into the comfort of Kurt's arms, sobbing harder than ever before, even harder than earlier that day. Kurt immediately went into comfort mode, repeating the same gestures as before, doing his best to calm Blaine._

_ "It's ok, it'll be ok. Sh sh sh, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you Blaine, never." Kurt soothed, one the verge of sobs himself._

~oOo~

A soft knock brought the boys out of their reverie. "Come in." Kurt said, looking up at the door to see who was about to come in, when Carole and Burt walked in. Carole gushed over the baby while Burt clapped Kurt, then Blaine on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you two." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Does she have a name?" Carole asked

"Elizabeth." Blaine spoke up, eyes never leaving the baby. "Elizabeth Carole Hummel-Anderson." He looked up to see Carole with tears in her eyes.

"Boys," Carole sighed emotionally, "I'm so proud of you, thank you." Burt then walked behind her and give his wife a loving hug.

"You boys have grown so much because of this. I mean you really are only a Junior and Senior in high school, but the way you've handled this whole entire experience was so mature and I know I've said this before but I, we, are so proud of you." Burt said, tears glistening in his eyes. "Now, if you will, I'd love to hold my granddaughter." Both boys chuckled and Blaine said "Go for it." and passed Elizabeth to Burt. Blaine then turned back to Kurt, who smiling so wide and was so happy "I love you Blainey." Kurt said, kissing Blaine. "I love you too, Kk."

~oOo~

_Kk is not mine! lol all rights for Blaine calling Kurt Kk go to Kerotin Areshtore (did i even spell that right?) The author of "tumbled". I really loved this drabble it was so fluffy but had emotion in it nd i just loved it. See ya soon! Hopefully_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples! XD I have a new Drabble for you all *yaaaay* I don't sown anything... As usual... So R&R and enjoy :)

~oOo~

"Ok Kurt, you're about three centimeters right now. The baby should be here tonight." The doctor smiled. Kurt nodded his understanding groggily, then reached out for Blaine's hand as a strong contraction started. He squeezed the living daylights out of Blaine's hand, the latter whispering soothing words in Kurt's ear and kissing his temple.

"Would you like some epidural?" Asked the doctor. Kurt nodded, a tear falling down his cheek. Finally, the contraction passed and Blaine regained feeling in his hand.

As Kurt was being put on epidural, Blaine's stomach grumbled loudly, causing the room to burst into giggles.

"Go get something to eat baby. We'll be fine." Kurt smiled.

"No. I'm not leaving your side." Blaine said stubbornly, not to mention he added his adorable puppy eyes.

"Baby, no, go eat. We'll be fine, I promise." Kurt ended his statement with a kiss to Blaine's lips, then, once Blaine turned around, Kurt playfully smacked Blaine's ass to motivate him.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Blaine chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender, leaving to go to the diner across that street from the hospital.

~oOo~

"Carole?" Kurt asked about forty-five minutes after Blaine left.

"What's up honey?" Carole asked, putting down her magazine.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Help me up please?"

"Wait, one or two?"

"Two, why?"

"Honey that's the baby."

"What do you mean that's the baby? The doctor said she'll be here tonight."

"Kurt, I know what I'm talking about, I'm a nurse. Just wait one second I'll check you."

Carole popped up after checking Kurt and pressed the call button for a nurse, this causing Kurt to panic. Before he even had time to ask what was going on a nurse came in and checked him as well.

"Dr. Murphy, we need you in room 208, Baby Hummel-Anderson is crowning"

~oOo~

Blaine had had a decent breakfast, and was anxious to get back to Kurt. As the elevator doors opened to Kurt's floor, Blaine saw Kurt's doctor running while putting on his scrubs and robe.

'Don't turn left. Don't you dare turn left' Blaine thought to himself. Low and behold, Dr. Murphy turned left. Blaine's eyes widened as he took off, running after the doctor to Kurt's room.

"I told him he'd be delivering tonight but he doesn't wanna listen does he?!" Dr. Murphy hollered to no one in particular.

The boys skidded to a stop, Dr. Murphy rolling away in his chair, and Blaine by Kurt's side. He took Kurt's hand and kissed his knuckles whispering 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

"Decided to make your daughters birth haven't ya?" Kurt joked.

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth Carole Hummel-Anderson was born on May 26, 2018 at 9:35 am.

~oOo~

believe it or not that's actually the story of wen I was born, haha. My mom was told she would be delivering at night so my dad went for breakfast, then my mom was like to her mom "I have to go to the bathroom" and my grandma was like that's the baby. So then my dad saw the doctor running and turned left and then he ran and bblah blah blah u know the story :P hope you enjoyed and I look forward to reading your reviews :)


End file.
